


Hell on Earth

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliffhangers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: What if Alec says yes to Asmodeus’ ultimatum. But what happens when Magnus finds out the truth. In an attempt to make the other happy, they unknowingly release hell.





	Hell on Earth

“Break his heart.” Alec heard it he just couldn’t believe it. Something he never thought he have to do. He can’t imagine a life without Magnus, he already experienced it once but having to do it for the rest of his life. But Magnus was miserable and sad and angry and it hurt Alec to see him like this. But what hurt him the most was knowing he wasn’t enough, Magnus needs his magic to live and Alec loves him enough to give it to him even if it meant breaking his own heart.

 

“Yes.”

 

Asmodeus snapped his fingers and smiled. Alec wanted nothing more then to punch it off his face. “It was great doing business with you.” Alec was about to leave before he was stopped one more time, “Magnus doesn’t know about our deal, if you tell him, I take his magic back.” Alec nodded his head and left through the portal that was now in front of him.

 

Alec walked into the Institute and to his room where a shocked Magnus was staring at himself in the mirror. “Magnus?” Alec asked.

 

“Alexander...”

 

“What is it Magnus?”

 

“My magic, it’s back.” When Magnus turned around the smile fell from his face. “What did you do Alexander?”

 

“I didn’t do anything.”

 

“You’re lying. What? Did? You? Do?” Magnus asked.

 

“Nothing Magnus, you got your magic back. It’s what you wanted isn’t it?” Alec snarled out. Magnus took a step back obviously shocked at how cruel Alec was. “Look I think maybe you and I should end this.”

 

“End what?” Magnus asked.

 

“Us.”

 

“W-what w-why?” Alecs not sure he’s ever heard Magnus stuttered before.

 

“I can’t take not being enough Magnus. I’ll always come second to your magic. I can’t be with someone knowing that I’ll never be enough for him.” Magnus for the first time in his life was speechless, Alec could see the hurt in his eyes, the tears threatening to fall. “Just go Magnus. Just leave me alone.” Alec didn’t give him time to speak, he just walked out of his room leaving a stunned Magnus. He had to get out of there before the tears fell, before he told him it was all a lie. He made it back to his office just in time as he collapsed on the ground sobbing into his hands.

 

======

 

Magnus stood there as he watched the love of his life walk away from him, from them. He’s mad at himself for ever making Alec feel like he wasn’t enough because he is. He’s also mad at himself that it took Alec walking away for him to realize that.

 

He willed the tears away and he knew what he had to do. He ran out of the institute and then portaled himself to Catarina’s. “Magnus, how’d you do that? How’d you get your Magic back?” Was the first thing she said when walked through the portal.

 

“I don’t know I was just standing there and the next thing I knew it was just there.”

 

“Magnus that’s wonderful, but why don’t you look very happy?”

 

“Alexander broke up with me. Said he couldn’t take being with someone knowing he wasn’t enough for them. Cat I made him feel like that, I-I never meant to because he is. Having my magic back doesn’t mean anything if he’s not there with me to share it with.”

 

“Oh Magnus, what are you going to do?”

 

“Give it back.” If you asked him a couple weeks ago if he’d ever say that again he would’ve said no. But now he’s never been more sure of anything in his life.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay, then I’m going with you.”

 

“No Catarina I need to do this by myself. I’ll let you know when I return.”

 

“Ok.”

 

A couple minutes later Magnus was walking into a firery circle. For the second time in a spand of a month he was back in Edom. A place he swore he’d never go back for anything. That was until he met Alexander. He walked into his father office once again. “Magnus. Well isn’t this a surprise.”

 

“Take it back.”

 

“I’m sorry my dear boy but you’ll have to be more specific.”

 

“Take my magic back. I don’t want it.”

 

“Now why would I do that after your lovely Alexander went through so much to get it back for you?”

 

“W-what?”

 

“He came here asking for your magic and immortality back. I said I would but he had to break your heart. I’m guessing he didn’t tell you that, well I did tell him he wasn’t allowed too. He really loves you Magnus. Too bad you don’t feel the same way huh?”

 

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus wiped the tears from his eyes. Alec did this for him now it was his turn to show Alexander just how much he was worth. He looked back at his father who wore a grin, Magnus couldn’t wait to wipe it off his face. “You know I never thought I find love after everyone telling me I wasn’t worth it. Lovers came and went but they never made me feel whole but Alexander he loves me for me, not what I could do for him. That’s where your wrong father I do love Alexander with everything and he is enough, now take it back. I don’t want it if it takes him away.”

 

Magnus smiles as he saw the shocked look on his face. “So be it then.” Asmodeus said finally. And just like the last time Magnus could feel the magic being pulled. When his father was done Magnus was once again back in New York, if he wasn’t thinking about a certain nephilim, it would have crossed his mind that that was way too easy. He sent a quick text to Cat just to let her know he made it back and then went straight to the New York Institute. When he got there he texted Isabelle, he knew Alec wouldn’t let him in.When she walked outside she didn’t look happy to see him which tells him Alec told her what happened.He wasn’t surprised, they were close and it made him happy that Alec had someone else he could confide in.

 

“You better have a good reason for being here?”

 

“I gave it back.” He said, straight to the point.

 

“Gave what back Magnus?”

 

“My magic, I don’t want it if I cant have Alexander.I made him feel like he wasn’t enough but he is, he always is and he deserves to know that.” Isabelle’s eyes no longer held anger but adoration for the man standing in front of her.

 

She opened the door to the Institute, “he’s in his office.” Magnus said his thank you and took off, knowing exactly where he was going.He didn’t have to think, it was all muscle memory. He didn’t knock on the door, he just walked right in and saw Alec just standing there with a drink in his hand staring blankly into the fireplace.

 

“Izzy please just leave me alone.”

 

“Not Izzy.” Magnus said as Alec whipped his head up.

 

“What are you doing here?” Magnus noted Alec trying to keep his facial expression neutral but Magnus could see the pain in his eyes, hating that he was the cause for that.

 

“I’m here for you, you stupid stupid man.”

 

“So now I’m stupid, just leave Magnus, please.” Alec was begging now but Magnus wasn’t going to leave without speaking his mind. If in the end Alec still wanted him to leave then he would.

 

“No, not until you hear me out and if you still want nothing to do with me then I’ll leave.”

 

“Ok. Speak.”

 

“I gave my magic back.” Alec looked at him again, he was about to speak but Magnus held his hand up, “I don’t want it if it means I can’t have you. I’m so sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren’t enough, because you are, you always have been.I’m so sorry it took all this for me to figure that out.You’re all I want Alexander. And yes living without my magic is going to be hard and its still going to take time for me to get there but I want you by my side, all this has been bearable because you have been there, you have kept me going. I can’t promise I wont get angry or sad because I know I will and I’ll try to shut you out but as long as your there next to me, stopping me, holding me, I know it’ll all be ok. I love you Alexander with all my heart and if you’ll have me then I’d love to be by your side for the rest of our lives.”

 

Alec didn’t say anything, Magnus could see how shocked he was.Just when Magnus was about to get up and leave, Alec stood up and walked to his desk pulling something out of the drawer.He walked back over and dropped to a knee right in front of Magnus.“Magnus, I love you and I want to be by your side for the rest of our lives too.Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes, of course, yes I will.”They both smiled and crashed their lips together with the promise of being there for each other, always. 

 

As the happy couple celebrated just across town the ground shook as the grass of Central Park turned black.There stood a man, he was looking around smirking, “oh mortals, how have I missed thee.” The man then started walking in the direction of Brooklyn smiling and whistling the whole way. It had been a while since he left Edom, he had forgotten just how beautiful it was here. “Time to have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to expand on this they’re more then welcomed to just let me know.


End file.
